


Kinktober 2017

by Arixese



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Asphyxiation, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Bondage, Breathplay, Breeding, Consensual Nonconsent, Consensual spanking, Covert Sex, Cum Marking, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Domesticity, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Instruction, Intoxication, Japanese Rope Bondage, Lap Sex, Marking, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Mirror Sex, Monster Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Possessiveness, Punishment, Remote Vibrators, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sharing, Shibari, Size Difference, Skype Sex, Somnophilia, Soul Sex, Spanking, Staged Kidnapping, Stripping, Tentacles, Threesome, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Wax Play, collaring, corsets, long distance, role play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arixese/pseuds/Arixese
Summary: That time of year, folks; Kinktober! And I've got something special planned for you. <3





	1. Sexting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Very much so. I swear, no matter how hard I try, I just can't get you off of my mind, you know? It's- ah! It's kind of a problem.” You could not help but hear your phone rustle with static over the speaker as his shoulder moved vaguely. You could also hear the distinct sound of bones clicking together. Three guesses what he was doing to himself.  
> “I saw,” you purred intensely. “Looked like you have a massively hard problem on your hands.”  
> You weren't expecting to wake up to a dick pic from your favorite Blueberry, but... Well, there are worse things.

**Pairing: Blueberry/Reader**

**Chapter Tags/Warnings: sexting, dick pics, blatant flirting, dirty talk, nervous swearing, masturbation, voice kink, skype sex, fantasizing, mutual masturbation**

* * *

 

Your hand reached over to swat at your nightstand blindly, your fingers groping and searching for the loud ding that woke you from your slumber. You recognized the tone immediately, even as your mind drifted in comfortable oblivion. You smiled faintly as you rubbed the crust out of your eyes and focused on the message sprawled across your screen.

 **[6:15 AM] Bby:** good morning, my beautiful human!!!

You gave a toothy grin as you read it over a few times. You could practically hear him giggling into your ear in excitement, and you half expected him to reach over the bed and pull himself into you. You stifled a yawn and rolled onto your back, your bed feeling surreally empty as you typed out a response.

 **[6:19 AM] You:** Morning, Blue! Did you sleep well?

 **[6:20 AM] Bby:** i did!

 **[6:20 AM] Bby:** but

 **[6:21 AM] Bby:** it would have been better

 **[6:21 AM] Bby:** having my bed mate here beside me

High pitched giggles bubbled from your throat, and you felt your ears warm up slightly in response. You never got tired of that. You just never got tired of how Blue always knew how to brighten your day, even before you needed it. Being apart like this was hard. It was only a short business trip, just a week of watching the house alone while Blue accompanied Alphys and the remnants of the Royal Guard on official business. They were to act as protective detail for the old queen while she negotiated with a couple of higher ups in the government. Of course, you were proud of him; Blue was finally getting the respect and attention he deserved, but…

 **[6:23 AM] Bby:** i miss you

Your heart swelled as Blue tuned into your train of thought, and you enthusiastically typed out a response.

 **[6:24 AM] You:** I miss you too, Baby. I can't wait until you come back home.

 **[6:26 AM] Bby:** …

 **[6:27 AM] Bby:** really?

Your brow furrowed as you sat up in bed, confused by the sudden shift in tone. Did he suddenly not believe you? Did you say something wrong? You didn't think so.

 **[6:27 AM] You:** Of course I can't! I want to see you so badly, Blue, you have no idea

 **[6:27 AM] Bby:** i think i do, actually. i really, really do

 **[6:28 AM] Bby:** do you… want to see?

 **[6:29 AM] You:** Uh, yes? Of course I do???

You were a little confused. You’d be lying if you said that you didn't have a vague inkling of what he possibly meant, but… That was very unlikely. Blue wouldn't be so lewd as to… you know, start something. Not while he's getting ready for work. The thought passed through your mind, though, and you found yourself indulging in the fleeting fantasy. How hot would that be, exchanging naughty texts first thing in the morning? You felt a slight dampness form between your legs as your desire began to awaken.

A couple of seconds later, your phone pinged again, and a photo attachment passed into your inbox. You squinted and tried to figure out what it could possibly be before tapping it with your thumb, enlarging the image. “What is… Oh.” Oh. That's a dick. You had a dick pic on your phone. Your face flushed as you flopped back down on your pillow, staring at the image. It was, well… Never, before dating Blue, did you ever think you could describe a cock with such endearment. You could see it front and center, a bright blue glow surrounding his phallus and drawing your eye as it poked through the fly in his sleep shorts, a skeletal hand wrapped around the base.

 **[6:33 AM] Bby:** i really, really miss you

 **[6:34 AM] Bby:** i keep thinking about all the things i want to do to you when i get home

 **[6:34 AM] Bby:** i’m even dreaming about it, now

 **[6:34 AM] Bby:** it's driving me insane

Without thinking about it, you screenshotted your phone and sent the image to your gallery to enjoy later. Then you let his words sink in. Jesus Christ, Blue; how was that able to sound so simultaneously dirty and kind of romantic? Your hand ghosted over the hem of your sweatpants before continuing. You were slowly coming to the realization that this was, indeed, happening. And it was turning you on something fierce.

 **[6:36 AM] You:** And?

 **[6:37 AM] You:** What do you want to do to me?

 **[6:38 AM] Bby:** i have some ideas.

 **[6:40 AM] Bby:** can you talk? i want to hear your voice

You switched over to video chat without question. You wanted to hear him, too. More than that, you wanted to see him.  You barely had to wait at all for him to answer, the line clicking over halfway through the first dial tone. You shuddered a sigh at the gorgeous baby blue adorning his cheekbones. It'd been far too long since you've seen that face.

“Good morning, Baby,” you greeted huskily, your voice already worn from sleep.

“Mmm, morning, Beautiful.” Blue yawned in the back of his throat as you heard the speaker rustle and adjust. Smiling wide, you rolled over onto your stomach, propping your phone up against the headboard to free your hands. Blue shuddered as your arms folded below your chest, giving him a proper view down your shirt.

“So you miss me, huh?” Your eyes were dark with arousal as they trained on his image.

“Very much so. I swear, no matter how hard I try, I just can't get you off of my mind, you know? It's- ah! It's kind of a problem.” You could not help but hear your phone rustle with static over the speaker as his shoulder moved vaguely. You could also hear the distinct sound of bones clicking together. Three guesses what he was doing to himself.

“I saw,” you purred intensely. “Looked like you have a _massively hard_ problem on your hands.”

Blue jumped and gasped before giggling nervously, looking down past the phone with a bright aquamarine tinge to his bones. “O-oh gosh I, um… I mean… Yes, it's a, um, very, _very_ _hard_ problem. And I know just the pretty human who's going to fix it for me when I get home, too.”

“Oh? And what would you have this human do for you, hm?”

“Oh, you know…” Blue gave you a slight wink, and you sank down, your arms lifting your breasts from beneath and amplifying your cleavage. He could not tear his eyes away. You licked your lips and his eyes fluttered slightly out of focus as the clicking of bone quickly turned into a hasty slapping noise.

You fixed the camera and leaned forward. “Come on, Blue, don't be vague; what happened to all those things you said you wanted to do to me just now?”

Blue shuddered in ecstasy before pulling his hand off of his dick, stopping himself just shy of release. “You… You want to know what I'm going to do to you?”

You shifted your weight back on your heels and slid your hand across your abdomen, pushing up your nightshirt and teasing your waistband in invitation. “Mm-hmm, what _are_ you going to do with me, Blue? I’m dying to know.” It was like a switch flipped in your mind; something about that flushed and needy expression on your screen just awakened something in you, and you were suddenly all too aware of just how much you’ve been left wanting these past few days. “Come on, lover, won't you please tell me?”

“A-ah! I’d…Oh, wow, I didn’t think you’d be into this kind of thing. I’d,” Blue made a brief choking sound as he reached down and wrapped his hand back around his dick. “I’d, ha, make you get on your knees for me and take off my pants… Then I’d take your pretty mouth and f-ahhh…” You hummed and plucked at your waistband, shifting as you trembled and throbbed in your core. Blue was never apt to swear or use “vulgar” language, but it was still very arousing, hearing him try. “Mmm, I see what you’re doing there, Human.” Blue peeked an eye open at you as he palmed at his cock. “Go ahead; I want to see your face as you touch yourself.” You reclined onto your heels and stuffed your hand down the front of your pants, shivering as you felt your fingers slide between your lips and coat themselves in arousal. Blue’s eyes glazed over as you whimpered slightly, biting your lip to hold back the sound. “No, augh, l-let me hear you. I wanna know what kind of moans you’ll make as you suck on my co-cock…”

Your breath hitched as your finger pressed down, reacting to how the word spilled off of his tongue. You moaned his name as you moved your forefingers up and down your clit, your free hand reaching up to grope your breast through the light fabric of your shirt. “Blue, baby, I know you’re touching yourself. You’ve been, ugh, you’ve been trying to rub one out this whole time, haven’t you?”

“I can’t help it! I miss you! I miss you so much! I just wanna roll you over and f-f-fuck you into the mattress. I need your heat so badly!” Blue latched his teeth onto his bandana to stifle his cries, and you felt his words work you up, bringing you even closer to your orgasm. Fuck, why was cursing so arousing, coming from someone like Blue?

“I miss you too, Baby! I miss your touch, your voice… I miss your cock slamming between my legs and making me cum over and over! Oh, turn the camera around! I wanna see it!”

Sans grunted and moved his thumb over to click the camera rotation icon and a low moan rumbled in the back of your throat. Thick, bubbling spurts of precum clung to his bare fingers as he smeared it around his dick. You could see it twitching and throbbing painfully in his palm, and you licked your lips at the translucent blue oozing from his tip, bringing the image of a blueberry jam in your mind. The heady smell of his musk seemed to amplify in the empty bedroom as you visualized him bowed before you, rubbing needfully at his weeping cock just for you. “H-human… I can’t keep going for much longer, I’m gonna—” Blue cried out as he bucked his hips flush into his hand, and his orgasm spurted into the air to fall back on his bones and sheets. You shuddered and fell forward, supporting yourself as you felt yourself release violently over your fingers. “Oh, wow, I…” You looked up as Blue laughed weakly, his phone tilted so you could barely see the top of his head as he sank into his pillows. “That’s not what, uh, I intended… When I texted you, but maybe we should do it more often?”

“Maybe we should!” You laughed and reached out to snatch the phone with your clean hand and flopping over to the side. You let your arm lie flat against the mattress in exhaustion as you soaked in the afterglow on both of your faces. You snickered before letting your body relax. “So… Maybe you should get up before Alphys comes and gets you? I’m shocked she hasn’t walked in on us already, honestly. She’s usually so punctual!”

Blue smiled warmly. “Well, turns out Her Majesty saw it in her heart to give us the day off today. So, I’ve got a bit of time before Alphys brings everyone out for training. Can’t say I’m complaining, though; it’s fantastic hearing your voice, umm, among _other_ things.” You giggled at the statement, already planning a cold shower in your head to get all the sex off of your skin. “So, now that we’ve, uh, enjoyed each other’s company… What’s on the agenda for you today, Beautiful?”


	2. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This… was very inappropriate. He could feel it in his bones. But his bones burned with desire, aching for release. And your vise-like grip around his sternum and ribs made it impossible for him to leave and do his business elsewhere. God, whatever you do, please don't wake up. He couldn't bear to have you see him like this.

**Pairing: Papyrus/Reader**

**Chapter Tags/Warning: Masturbation, Somnophilia, Accidental voyeurism, handjobs, fingering, experienced!reader, shared bed trope**

* * *

 

“Ah! Nnng… Hu-human… Nyehhh, don’t stop, please!”

Your nose crinkled as you woke to a hasty, wet slapping sound at your side, accompanied by hushed moans and cries. Too noisy. You wanted to sleep. The noise paused as you burrowed into a sturdy figure and hummed low in your throat at how warm it felt through your clothes. You heard someone’s breathing hitch as your fingers curled over fabric and through slender rings of bone, then quieted into short pants of air when you finally stilled. You started to seamlessly slip back into sleep.

Papyrus watched you carefully as you nestled in the crook of his shoulder, clinging to his ribs. Were you still asleep? He couldn’t exactly ask. Papyrus glanced down at the bright orange cock engulfed in his hand, and it twitched painfully as he slid his thumb gently across the underside, letting a bead of precum collect at the head. This… was very inappropriate. He could feel it in his bones. But his bones burned with desire, aching for release. And your vise-like grip around his sternum and ribs made it impossible for him to leave and do his business elsewhere.

He could feel your breathing even out because, wowee, how could he not? It was right on his neck! He could even feel the softness of your lips when he turned his head a certain way, and that sensation drove him insane, fueling his fantasies as he gradually returned to sliding his fist up and down his shaft.

He felt gross. Like he accidentally spent the night in the dump. You had offered to take the couch last night when you accidentally stayed too late, but Papyrus refused. What sort of skeleton would he be if he made a pretty lady sleep on that lumpy old couch? And he was too big and too tall to rest comfortably on it either, so he convinced you to share his bed with him. It would be like a sleepover, he said with great enthusiasm. Eventually, you accepted, though you seemed very hesitant to accept his offer.

“Hnng…” Maybe he should have let it slide, he mused absently as he focused on not bucking into his hand, trying not to disturb the mattress as he resumed his pace. Maybe you had reason to be hesitant; you were very beautiful and as Great as he is, apparently, that was too much for Papyrus’s night time libido. It seemed a little more reasonable that he started touching himself in his sleep when there was no reason to hold him back. The problem was that he couldn’t stop; he couldn’t get the itch out of his bones. Please don’t wake up, he begged silently as you shifted again, curling your body inwards and clinging to him like he was an oversized teddy bear.

“Y’r doin’ it wrong…” Papyrus squeaked as he felt you murmur against his clavicle and brush his hand away to replace the grip on his shaft.

“H-human, what’re youuu—” A low rumble worked its way between his teeth as your more slender hand palmed his head and sent fireworks crackling through his system as you coated him in his pre and stroked his shaft in a firm, twisting motion. Papyrus’s tongue lolled out of his mouth as he let loose and bucked eagerly into your hand because oh, God, you were touching him. Why weren’t you yelling at him? Telling him off about how gross he was acting? You hummed absently as you listened to Papyrus’s soft moans in your ear. You’d had strange sex dreams concerning Papyrus once before, so it didn’t feel too weird, seeing the naked bones of his pelvis, or the hand gingerly touching your arm. His dick reminded you a bit of a creamsicle, though… Maybe you were craving something?

Papyrus threw his head back with shuddering moans as you slid your palm to rub at his head, making it glisten from pre. Oh, wow, that sound… You didn’t think you could imagine anything so sexy. “Just relax,” you purred absently as you pressed your thumb up along the bottom of his head, sliding up his slit and milking his shaft before going back to stroking his length, twisting your wrist and making him gasp your name.

“H-human, stop, I’m going to— a-aaahhh!” Papyrus seized in your arms as thick spurts of cum shot out of his cock, coating your fingers and splattering up his shirt. You blinked as the sudden spurt of arousal between your legs broke you out of your sleep-filled haze. That’s when time stopped for a split second… You’re not dreaming, were you? You withdrew from Papyrus’s side as if he had burned you. Suddenly, everything came back to you; you weren’t at home having a wet dream, you were in Papyrus’s room,  _jerking him off_.

“Human? Are you… Okay?” You blinked as Papyrus crawled over to you in the corner of the bed, his face a mix of both hesitant and concerned as he zipped himself up. You curled your knees to your chest and combed your fingers through your hair nervously. What did you just _do_?

“I-I, uh… I, I’m sorry,” you rambled as you struggled to collect your thoughts. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“Neither do I,” he confessed before sitting back down with his leg hanging off of the bed. It wasn’t until he saw you tense up that he realized his mistake. “I m-mean, I don’t know what came over me, either! I, uh, thought you’d be upset with me, but…”

You blinked. “Upset with  _you_?  _I’m_  the one who—”

“No, I shouldn’t have—” Papyrus stopped at the sight of you bowing over, your back shaking noiselessly. “Human? You’re not… crying, are you?”

“N-n-no? Ha ha… No, I’m just…” You burst helplessly into a small fit of giggles as you let the back of your head thud lightly against the wall. “I just… Never thought I’d go to second base in my sleep, you know? It’s, ha ha, kind of pathetic.”

“Pathetic? That was not pathetic at all,” Papyrus shouted. Your eyes snapped open wide as he suddenly gripped your hand eagerly. “Human, I… Wowie… You must have been reading some advanced dating material, Human! You blew my socks off! Well, if I wore them to bed. But that is neither here nor there! That felt amazing, so there’s no need to apologize to The Great Papyrus! After all, if you were asleep, just imagine how talented you are when awake! No need to feel ashamed!” You both were blushing furiously as Papyrus rambled on his pep talk, consequently forgetting his own embarrassment as he talked.

“So… You don’t mind,” you asked suspiciously. He didn’t seem upset, but… It wasn’t like you got his consent or anything. But Papyrus just shook his head, his eyes bright as he settled into his afterglow.

“Of course not! Wow, I never thought I’d meet such a master of dating. This is still technically dating, yes? I slightly remember reading about it on the Undernet!” Oh, wow. You were talking about giving him a handjob. How does he still look so innocent? “Can you teach me?”

You choked on air. “Haha, what?”

“I asked if you could teach me how you did that thing with your hand, so I can do it for you too?” Papyrus coughed and looked away, his cheekbones flushed in a bright tangerine hue. “I mean, I’m not an idiot; I know that my parts are different from your… Parts.” He gestured to your crotch, making you snort. “And I’m not counting the magic thing.” Obviously. “But you made me feel really… Good? And I want to do that for you.” You covered your mouth reflexively, not sure what face to make. This was decidedly not what you expected when you stayed over last night.

“Um… Y-yeah,” You would say no, but the cold dampness sticking to your thighs convinced you otherwise. “Just let me, um.” You could not help but notice Papyrus staring at you as you pulled your pants off, making your heartbeat thump rapidly in your chest. You vaguely remembered the way Papyrus handled himself before you took over: clumsily, unsure. You didn’t want to have that awkward conversation about how many sexual experiences he’d had, but you kind of gathered not many. By ‘teaching’ him, did that make you his first? You really hoped not; that’s a lot of pressure.

Papyrus broke you out of your train of thought by clearing his throat. “So, like this,” he asked nestling at your side with his arm trailing over your stomach as you did for him. “I gather that this is the most comfortable position for this sort of thing,” he explained without prompting, making you feel a little better about the whole situation; he’d apparently studied somewhat on his own, so you didn’t have to explain everything. You made a small sound as his fingers curled over your mound, and Papyrus’s eyes widened. “Wowie, I didn’t realize it would be so wet? Is it always this wet?”

“Euh, not necessarily,” you mumbled as you guided his hand to explore your anatomy. “There are, hn, a lot of variables, but…”

“I can see you are uncomfortable talking about it, Human, but that’s okay! I can still figure this out… Oh, I know what this is!” You yelped as Papyrus’s fingers found your opening and thrust inside without warning. “Oh, was I not supposed to—?”

“Just…” You grabbed Papyrus’s wrist and slid his fingers along your outer lips, letting the uncomfortable stretch between your thighs subside. “Just take your time. We’re not in a rush.” It took a moment for you to allow yourself to relax, again, letting your head to fall back on the pillow with a sigh. “Yeah, more like that,” you moaned softly as his fingers explored you more gently. He watched your face attentively as your eyes closed, noting the small movements that made you hum in pleasure and avoiding the gestures that made your brow furrow and your mouth stretch slightly into a thin line. You looked exquisite, though it bothered him somewhat that you weren’t making much noise anymore. You giggled slightly as he varied his strokes, looking for your sweet spot. Maybe higher? Your eyes flew open as his fingertips brushed your clit suddenly, and you gripped onto the underside of your pillow as he pressed down against it, feeling the way your body spasmed under him. You made a wide range of sounds, from a high-pitched titter to a low rumble with every varied stroke he gave you. Sometimes, he would lightly skim your clit in feather light strokes, only to press down slightly and grind his finger just above the little nub and make you writhe and bite your knuckle to keep the noise down.

“What is that? Is this like a volume switch for women?” You couldn’t help but laugh nervously at the naive phrasing of his question.

“I-I guess you can say th _a_ _-ha-hooo my God, Papyrus_!!! Wait, what are—”

“I just want a look!” You could barely do more than pant in recovery as Papyrus peeled himself from your shoulder and knelt down between your legs. You brought your thighs together instinctively, only for him to pull them apart again and lean in. The heat of his breath lingered on your sensitive flesh, and you whined softly as you felt it spread through you. “I think it was…” You gasped and arched your back as Papyrus found your clit again, rubbing it softly in small circles. “Like this?” You moaned in response as Papyrus gripped your thigh and pulled it to the side to better access you. You writhed under his touch and your eyes unfocused and blurred as you stared slack jawed at the ceiling. Too much, too much!

You groped blindly for his hand again and nudged his fingers down to run along the edge of your vagina, your inner walls flexing in preparation. “Go slow,” you reminded him before you felt his finger slide in. You heard Papyrus yelp and marvel at how your walls squeezed and drew him further in. But thankfully, he needed very little prompting after that as he slid his finger in and out in increasing bursts of activity. “More,” you moaned again after a moment and groaned as Papyrus inserted his other finger and thrust them both into you. “Don’t, ha… Be afraid to move them around a bit…” Your breath hitched and heaved as his fingers curled and scissored against your walls.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” You managed a nod at Papyrus’s inquiry, making him chuckle before humming in thought. “I’m going to try something.” You barely had time to process his change of grip before you practically screamed as his thumb pressed against your clit, smothering and stroking it as Papyrus slammed his fingers into you as far as he could. “H-human?! Are you okay?! Does that hurt?”

You grit your teeth and clawed at the bed to try to brace yourself. “Don’t! You! Stop! Keep going!”

“Nyeh heh heh…” Papyrus eased up over you and kissed your neck as his hand continued to stretch and stimulate you. “And here I was thinking you couldn’t get any more beautiful, Human. But just look at the faces you’re making…”

You cried out as your clit twitched in response to his voice. “Fuh-flatterer…” You felt like your face was burning into the pillow while he licked your skin up and down between small nibbles on your neck.

“Nonsense… My compliments are always genuine! Human, believe me; you are so beautiful, and clever, and patient, and absolutely  _perfect_.” You came almost instantly, gritting your teeth to hold back your screams of ecstasy before flopping back onto the pillow. Papyrus’s hand disappeared as you squirted onto his fingers. Instead, he opted to hold you securely, asking questions that, for the life of you, simply flew over your head. However, he seemed to take solace in the way you pet his arm reassuringly. “…Human?”

“Hm?”

“You’re all… Twitchy. Is that supposed to happen?”

You laughed weakly and kissed his cheek. Is it too soon to say you kind of love him?


	3. Wax Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby is a fire elemental, which raises more than its share of possibilities in the bedroom. You always wanted to try this with him and you're so glad that you were able to convince him.

**Pairing: Grillby/Reader**

**Tags/Warning: Wax Play, Body Painting, light scratching, praise, vaginal sex, rough sex, creampie**

* * *

 

The first drop of wax made you jump, making Grillby pause and frown above you, raising the candle in his hand so no more fell on your chest. “We can stop,” he rumbled softly, moving to place the candle back on the nightstand among the other assortment of little glass jars.

You shook your head in his lap.  “Don’t worry, Dear; it just surprised me.” Grillby paused before nodding and picking up one of the candles again; a long green one, the topmost layer of translucent wax sloshing about the wick. Grillby looked down at you, asking if you were ready before gently tipping the candle over and letting a steady drip fall under your collarbone to slowly roll down your chest. It didn’t hurt beyond a quick flash of heat that quickly mellowed and made you hum pleasantly as the wax warmed and insulated your skin. It was honestly entrancing to look at, how the wax rolled over each other and hardened like magma. You moaned as Grillby reached down, his touch melting the hardened drips and smearing it over the tops of your breasts with his fingertips. You reached up over your head to scratch your nails down his back, and you felt him arch into your touch as he methodically dripped more wax at the base of your chest.

“Is this still okay?” he asked as he replaced the candle and smoothed the wax down to smear along your hips. You brought your leg up instinctively as he cupped his hands around the outside of your breasts, the gentle heat on your more sensitive skin making you moan in arousal. Grillby chuckled after a brief moment of surprise. “Should I assume that’s a yes?” You gave him a dirty look, which made him smile wider. “Would you like me to continue?”

“I'd like that,” you hummed, supporting your weight on your elbows to let him slide out from under your head to straddle your hips. You moaned softly as his crotch ground into you for a split second, making him growl carnally before returning to painting your flesh in wax and listening to your breathing tremble as his hands coated you in colors. He watched your skin attentively as he moved his fingers to spread and smudge the wax on your flesh. “This was a good idea,” he hummed as he picked up a jar of sky blue, letting the drops fall at your breast line before smearing it over your shoulders. “Very creative, taking my physiology into account like this.”

You hummed and lowered your hands to rest on his thighs. “I'm glad you like it. I figured you might like something a little more… unique.” You weren't going to lie; you could feel the wax on your skin growing hotter and hotter the more he dribbled on you, to the point where you were almost certain that you were about to get burned. However, beyond that fleeting thought, you weren't nervous. Grillby had exceptional control over himself, and he knew how much heat you could take, so you knew you were in good hands. And something about his expression as he looked at you was very entrancing and focused as he mixed different waxes and coated your body in a variety of colors.

At that moment, Grillby glanced up and saw the question on your mind. “I never said you couldn't look, Heart; go ahead.” Your eyes went wide at the sight, and you held your breath in sheer delight. You stopped paying attention to the wax colors early on, which made them even more entrancing to look at now. Thin layers coated and stretched over your skin in a beautiful gradient, cool blues and teals rippling over your chest and shoulders before fading into warmer reds and violets as his hands wandered closer to your hips. He even took his time with texture, the wax cracking and feathering out like pure artwork. “How is it,” Grillby asked uncertainly, “I don't really indulge in painting…”

“It's beautiful! Wow…” Grillby's face heated slightly from your praise, his face turning slightly blue-ish as he smiled slightly. “Hey, I bet you could make some art for the bar,” you suggested.

Grillby paused and shook his head. “Not interested.”

“Oh? Why not?”

“Because,” Grillby answered with a smirk, “I don't think I could make anything as beautiful as what's in front of me right now.”

You snorted and tried to hide a goofy smile. “You got that from Sans,” you accused.

“Yet you're smiling.”

“I am. But only because it came from you.” Grillby flushed blue again before turning his attention to your body. You felt hot, in more than the literal sense. The way Grillby stared at your body felt intense enough to melt the wax again without laying so much as a finger on you. You hummed and reached between his legs, your fingers skirting the growing bulge in his pants, relishing the way he shivered at the contact.

Grillby dismounted your hips and unbuckled his pants, tugging them off to reveal his cock, rippling with magic and leaking milky white pre from his tip as he stroked it, making it grow and harden in his hand. “You're so amazing,” he murmured as he continued to stare at you intently. “What am I ever going to do with you?”

You grinned and let your fingers trace the curve of your waist to linger over your lower belly. “If you like, I could think of a few things,” you purred invitingly. Grillby growled with a predatory grin and licked his lips with a searingly bright tongue before capturing your lips against his. You freely threw your arms around his neck, holding him close as you wrapped your legs around his hips. You felt his hands press into your thighs, indenting the wax as it warped around his palms and fingers.

You whispered his name as he lapped his tongue up the base of your throat, making you squirm as you bucked your hips in search of his cock. You groaned as he moved his hips to counter yours, taunting you as his cock would instead rub against your stomach, your inner thigh, everywhere except where you needed it. “Grillby, you drive me crazy,” you whined as you clutched at the back of his head, feeling the flames emanating from his scalp lick your fingers without the pain of burning. “Please don’t tease me right now…”

“As you wish.” The cracking undertone of his voice made you shiver, and you moaned loudly as you felt him slide slowly into you, breaching you inch by inch. Grillby grunted as you gripped his hair, forcing him against your lips as you bucked into him and rolled your hips impatiently. It did not take long for him to get the memo as his hands slid down to support your ass, thrusting your hips together as he leaned into the kiss. You dragged him down by the shoulders and gasped as you nipped each other’s lips and intertwined your tongues in an open display of passion, letting it intensify as time progressed.

The hot bitterness of him was intoxicating as his taste overwhelmed your senses. If you could describe it, you’d say he was a strong vintage. The red-hot magic on his tongue crackled in your mouth and burned pleasantly as it slid down your throat. You could not get enough and, as always, Grillby never left you wanting. His mouth pressed firmly against yours while he slammed your hips upward into him, swallowing your desperate moans and whimpers.

You clung to him for dear life as his cock pounded into your rolling hips, rubbing against your fluttering walls. Sweat fizzled against his flesh as you pulled yourself up to meet his thrusts, and you felt your eyes tear up with how he slammed into your cervix. You would undoubtedly be sore tomorrow, but you needed more. Grillby broke your kiss with a gasp, burrowing his face into your neck as your legs squeezed viselike around his waist. His hot and forceful breath on your ear made you shiver as you continued to squeeze around him. You moaned his name repeatedly as his thrusts became sloppy, pressing you flush against him as he humped you desperately.

His mouth was scalding as it cupped the side of your neck, and you could practically feel the low vibrations of his voice growl against your pulse. You gasped repeatedly and stared wide eyed at the ceiling as you felt yourself approaching your peak. Your fingers absently gripped and pulled at the back of his head, making him cry out against your neck and hilt into you as he came. You gasped quietly from the sudden burst of heat that spilled into you and your vision went cross-eyed with every aftershock. You felt him lower your hips gently before wrapping his arms around the small of your back. You both grunted weakly as he slid out of you. You vaguely registered his cum oozing down the inside of your thigh, but you were too far gone to feel any embarrassment for it.

“We should clean you up,” Grillby said absently as you slowly became aware of candle wax hardening where it trickled down your back and in more… unusual places. You groaned inwardly at your own oversight; this was gonna be a bitch to get off, wasn’t it?


	4. Sex Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G finds a way to keep your dinner date... interesting.

**Pairing: G/Reader**

**Warnings/Tags: Dirty talk, teasing, bullet vibrators, public, exhibitionism, jealousy, multiple orgasms, sex in a car, bodily fluids**

* * *

 

How long were these damn batteries supposed to last?! You narrowed your eyes as you concentrated on guiding some food off of your plate and into your mouth, your fork trembling in your white-knuckled fingers. You heard a chuckle across from you, and you looked up at G’s raised eyebrows and lax smile. You stuffed the fork in your mouth bitterly and shifted your hips, trying to dislodge the small bullet between your legs and shivering as it just ground in deeper against your clit.

G propped his chin in his palm and clicked a fork thoughtfully against his teeth. His eyes were ringed in muted yellow as he looked you up and down, knowing exactly what was happening to you. The bastard. You wanted nothing more than to lunge across the table and tear his clothes off. Alas, the food here was amazing, and you would actually like to come back in the near future. So you just stuck another morsel of food in your mouth and pretended that you were moaning about the rich taste, and not about the way your orgasm subsided and brought your vibrator to the forefront of your attention.

“Heh, doing okay there, Doll?” The velvety thickness of his voice did the opposite of helping you against your libido. You swallowed down the quiet whine building in your throat, and you gripped the edge of your seat for dear life as you came again.

“I’m… fine,” you winced through gritted teeth as you tried to cling to the residual lull in your senses. You were grateful that the restaurant recently switched out their chairs for a sturdy hardwood; it would have been… difficult to explain the residual stains if they kept the fabric seats. You shifted in your seat again as you continued to try and dig into your plate and distract yourself from the tingling damp that was currently saturating your underwear. How long had this been going on? You know he flipped your bullet on sometime after you ordered, but you had no recollection of how much time had passed since then. You shivered as the restaurant door opened again, and a breeze blew by, making your nips stand erect against the front of your dress.

G hummed thoughtfully and feigned obliviousness. “Is that so? Because you sure don't look fine, Doll.” His eye glinted mischievously as he slid his fingers absently down one of the cracks jutting from his eyes. “Maybe we can ask the waiter to get you something? Perhaps from the closet, eh? I'm sure we can ‘supply’ what you need if you really want it so bad.”

Your face flushed at the insinuation as his eyes flickered suggestively at the young man standing by the broom closet. Like you were desperate enough to jump some poor boy’s bones just because your actual boyfriend was being a little cunt tease! You cleared your throat to hide the frustrated bite in your voice. “Well, maybe I’d feel better if you  _ turn down _ the sarcasm,” you growled, hoping for your actual meaning to catch on. You wanted this damn thing off. Your eyes began to twitch as you concentrated on keeping them from rolling in your head.

G waved his fork slightly in the air and shrugged. “‘Fraid not, Doll. Can't go any lower without shutting it off completely.” G snickered at your hopeful expression. “And we both know that ain't gonna happen; guess you’ll have to  _ wait for me to run out of juice _ .” Your clit twitched in response to his taunt, and you struggled to disguise your choked moan in your napkin. You cleared your throat as your waiter chose that exact moment to check in on you because, of course, fate just loved to fuck with you.

Your pulse skyrocketed as he lingered and asked the basic questions: how were things coming along, were you enjoying your food, et cetera. You took a sip of water as G answered most of the questions. Unfortunately, circumstances were not kind to you as the young man turned his head to you and gave a small smile. “How about you, Miss? Everything well on your end?”

You could not help but smile at G’s blushing face as the waiter leaned in, and you took one last sip before answering politely. Suddenly, the vibrations on your clit intensified, making you choke and wheeze when you accidentally sucked some ice water into your lungs. The young man took a step back as you managed a weak thumbs up. “I-it's great,” you gasped as you held your throat for support. You were so focused on not dying that you didn't notice the bullet’s vibrations die down again, nor did you notice the waiter boy excuse himself from your table.

“Eh, whoops; my bad… You okay?” G asked as he rounded the table to soothe his hands over your upper back. You shivered from the peculiar indents in his palms, and you gripped your thighs together as his touch cranked your arousal up to 11. G’s brows shot up in surprise when he caught the heady and desperate look in your eyes and a small dribble of drool collecting in the corner of your mouth from your choking. Pale yellow encroached on his skull as he fumbled in his pocket. You barely had time to breathe a sigh of relief before he dumped some twenties onto the table and reached blindly for you.

You yelped as G dragged you excitedly out of the restaurant, past a couple of employees closing down for the night. The sound of the hostess calling good night seemed so far away as you stumbled on your feet. The bullet stopped buzzing between your legs thankfully, but the aftereffects of your recent orgasms did not. They crashed into you like a giant wave as you moved, sapping you of proper motor function as G practically dragged you out the door and into the night air. It was getting very uncomfortable as you started to register just how the little bullet almost rubbed you raw.

You could see your car parked just up ahead. “Fuck, where are the keys,” G growled as he dug into his jacket pocket. G whipped out a small black remote on a keychain and pointed it towards the door. Your eyes widened as you vaguely recognized that wasn't your car remote just as G pressed down. You stopped in your tracks as soon as his thumb smashed into one of the buttons, your legs buckling like you were punched in the gut. A sharp gasp garbled in your throat as you were accidentally forced to cum again.

You bit down on your lip and tried not to scream as your hands flew down to your lap. G swore loudly as you moaned on the ground, fumbling with the remote as you clung to him. You were crying with relief as that damn bullet finally switched off, gasping for air in efforts to recover. You vaguely registered G’s panicked growl, and next thing you knew, you were off the ground as he fireman carried you the rest of the way across the lot.

You were only remotely aware of yourself as G opened the back door and dumped you across the seats. You reached upward and latched your hands around the grip handle above the window, struggling to pull yourself further inside as G helped with your legs. He climbed in after you, and the car shook slightly as the door slammed shut. You clung to the grip bar as G slipped his hand under your dress to catch the now-dead bullet before tossing it somewhere over the passenger seat. He dragged down the collar of your dress, making you whimper as he smothered his face between the hills of your breasts and pressed them together as his teeth grazed the curvature of your cleavage.

“Augh, you taste so good, Doll,” G moaned as he lapped up the layer of sweat on your chest. “Did you have fun today?” You gasped and moaned when G ground his hips between your legs, pushing up the hem of your dress to bunch around your waist. “I know I did,” he purred as the impression of his bulge rubbed against your panties. Your spine arched against him, your hands still clinging to the bar above your head. “It was fucking amazing, watching those  _ gorgeous  _ expressions you were making, you know?”

G cupped your chin, and you shivered as he swiped his tongue across your cheek to peck and nibble at your earlobe. “You are just so damn adorable, Babe.” You gasped and whined as G pulled the crotch of your panties to the side and dipped his fingers into your folds. “Ah! And so goddamn wet, too!” G purred in delight and guided your hand to help him undo the front of his pants clumsily. Wet fingers withdrew from your insides and smeared on your thigh as he supported himself against your hip. You glanced down at the intense glow emanating from his crotch as he stroked his pale member with a firm hand. “I bet you're gonna feel so fucking  _ fantastic, _ Babe. I just can't wait any longer.”

“God damn it, G,” you groaned as you pulled back your panties yourself and presented your dripping cunt, ready for the taking. “Would you  _ please _ just fuck me, already?”

G chuckled as you wrapped your legs around his hips eagerly. He braced himself against the foggy window as he guided himself in, and you jolted into it when you felt your overstimulated nerves crackle with every inch he took. Something snapped in your mind as you suddenly clung to him and began to pull him down into you. G choked out a strangled cry of surprise when you squeezed around him and humped him feverishly. You panted heavily and breathed on his neck as you wrapped your limbs tightly around him. G’s eyes were wide as he continued to brace his forearm against the window and replaced your grip on the handlebar over your head for leverage.

“Keep going,” you growled as you continued to rut furiously, alternating the movement of your hips between rolls and thrusts as you wore him down. You bit your lip in concentration. You were all tapped out, your own orgasms long spent. But still, you kept going and drove your hips forward, clenching your muscles as you felt his cock twitch inside you with every thrust.

“S-slow down, I...!” G cried out as you grazed your teeth behind his jaw and he hunched his spine, bowing over you as he hissed out quiet moans. “Fuck, Babe, you know I cah-nnng…! I can't last when you do that!”

“Shut up,” you growled as you reached up, smashing your lips against his mouth and stealing his weak moans. “Cum for me, G! God, please, I need you to cum in me! Give me your cum, right now!” G stiffened in your arms before making you almost scream as he hilted into you and unloaded. G collapsed onto you with a groan as fatigue hit both of you like a truck.

His body spasmed when you touched the back of his spine lightly, and you groaned as you felt his dick withdraw from your folds and dissipate before he fell back over. You absently pulled the collar of your dress back over your chest as you glanced over and giggled at all of the fogged-over windows.

“Did ya have fun, today?” G asked you for the second time with a deep yawn.

You smiled and kissed his forehead before letting your eyes close as your head fell back against the car door. “Yup. I know I did.”


	5. Pet Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Honey/Reader
> 
> Tags/Warning: Pet Play, slight humor, Collaring, Dom Stretch, bondage, ball gags, noise kink, praise kink, light nipple play, vaginal sex, drooling mention

 

You wiggled your arm as soon as Stretch finished buckling the last of the straps that glued your forearm to your bicep and you couldn’t help but giggle at the way it moved. It felt as odd as it looked, waving a stump uselessly in the air as Stretch got to work on your other arm. You were kneeling at the foot of the bed as he fumbled with the thick leather strap. His tongue toggled the half-eaten sucker loosely clenched in his teeth while he bent over in his seat and attended to your arm. You shifted in your knees to alleviate the stiffness from the floor. It was starting to get uncomfortable; you weren’t used to kneeling for a such a long time. 

“Almost done,” Stretch commented as he pulled the second strap taut and buckled it in place. Oh, come on; only ‘almost?’ You groaned and pouted at him as he stood up, ignoring you as he absently groped inside the pockets of his hoodie before narrowing his eyes in mild irritation. “Shit. Must have left the bag downstairs. Stay right here, kay? Be right back.” Stretch patted your head before walking around you, his back hunched over as he moved without urgency. 

You whined loudly as he closed the door behind him. Stay here? Screw that; your knees were absolutely killing you; there was absolutely no way in hell you were just gonna stay like that for who knows how long. You turned your head back around to look up at the bed. Who said you couldn’t just get comfy in the meantime? You measured the height of the mattress with your eyes and poked it with your elbow. You were starting to regret insisting on getting a bedframe when you moved in; how exactly were you supposed to get up there?

“Oof!” You grunted as you stood on your knees and threw your upper body on the sheets, flailing your stumps uselessly on the blanket as you shimmied your torso, your feet trying to gain purchase on the floor as you pushed yourself up. You grunted with effort as your toes slid across the plush carpet, giving you very limited room for progress. You tried turning your torso to try and roll your body over and after a brief lurch when you momentarily lost balance, you rolled fully onto your back, your chest heaving as you pulled your legs up so they didn’t hang off the side. You wheezed a small chuckle and waved your stump once more, your eyes trailing up the leather straps lining your arm. Who knew that getting in bed would suddenly get so difficult? You chuckled. You felt like you should get an achievement, like you were playing one of your old video games you and Stretch liked to enjoy sometimes. You rolled over to sit at the edge of the bed while you waited. You briefly wondered how Stretch would react once he came back up.

You did not have to wait long before the door opened, and Stretch’s eyes shot up in momentary surprise before lowering to an expression that was probably meant to be serious, even though you could still see the subtle note of a bemused tilt in his smile. “Now,  _ that _ won’t do.” You heard something jingle and clink in his pocket as he strode over to you and hooked his hands under your armpits. You yelped as he lifted you with ease and lowered you down to sit back on the floor. “No pets on the bed,” he scolded as he playfully flicked you on the nose, making you scrunch your face up and attempt to rub it against your arm. You didn’t notice his face flush before you lifted your head and stuck your tongue out impishly. 

“No fair,” you protested, only for Stretch to cut you off with a click of his tongue and his finger on your lips.

“Hey. Pets don’t talk, either.” Whoops. Stretch sighed theatrically before digging through his expansive hoodie pocket. “Didn’t think I’d actually  _ need _ this so soon, you know?” You heard that light clinking noise again. Whatever Stretch had in there most likely had some metal bits in it. “Oh, well,” he conceded as he withdrew something from the orange fabric and held it against his side. You craned your head, trying to make it out, only for him to walk behind you and hold the whatever-it-was out of your line of sight. You heard him take a knee behind you and you were surprised by the hand that snaked around your shoulders to grip your jaw. “Hold still and open wide,” he said sweetly as he brought a large, black ball up to your lips. 

You pursed your lips together and tried to hide a small, impish smile as you felt a sudden surge of heat blossom between your already-slick thighs. You both talked about introducing new gear and toys into the bedroom, but you never thought one of you would actually get up and do it! Stretch pushed the gag against your lips insistently. “Come on, Kitten. Open up like a good girl.” You moaned and opened your mouth obediently. Ugh, you were a sucker for validation. 

“Mmmph…” The fact that it barely tasted like anything struck you as odd. You expected the bitter zing of rubber, so the feeling of silicone between your teeth surprised you. Looks like he got his hands on some quality gear. You prodded the back of the gag with your tongue as Stretch moved your hair out of the way to move the strap through the buckle at the back of your head. When you felt his fingers pull away, you began moving your head this way and that, flailing your arm stumps and wiggling your fingers to try and reach the buckle before humming in satisfaction. Stretch chuckled and you shivered as you felt his arms wrap under your armpits and cross over each other, massaging your breasts. You squealed around your gag when he started gently pinching your nipples between his forefingers and his mouth latched onto the cartilage at the tip of your ear.

“Such a good little Kitten,” Stretch breathed softly, making you moan and your eyes haze as he breathed heavily into your ear before tugging the bottom lobe gently between his teeth. “You know I actually got you another present today? I was worried about giving it to ya so soon, but I think my favorite girl deserves a treat for being so sweet and obedient.” You moaned and leaned back to rest against his chest. You weren't sure what was making you melt more; the promise of another “treat” for the bedroom or his gentle and alluring tone as he mumbled praise and adoration into your ear. But you felt warm and loved and amazing wrapped up in his arms. One of Stretch’s hands abandoned your breast to dig back in his hoodie pocket. There goes that clinking again. You were initially certain you were just hearing the metal buckles of your gag clinking together but apparently, there was something else in there, too.

“So… What do you think, Kitten?” You moaned softly into your gag and your eyes practically sparkled as Stretch held out his hand in front of you, once more. A heavy collar, made of plain leather sat in the middle of his palm. It was simple but sturdy in its design; nothing fancy. There were no extraneous metal studs or spikes, no gaudy rhinestones to fall off later after a couple of prolonged uses. It was just a strong ring of patented leather with a large D Ring sticking out of the front. You noticed a little heart-shaped tag clipped on. ‘Property of Papyrus,’ it read, making you hotter on the inside as you took in the implications. “Yeah, it was… Hard to find something you might like. There weren’t a lot of online shops with the color I was looking for, but… You know… Gotta do my best for my loving, lovely girl!” You smiled around the gag as Stretch chuckled with embarrassment. Not only was this sweet to hear, but you could feel the heat between your legs growing to nag at you incessantly. You hummed into the large ball nestled in your jaw. You wanted desperately to tell him exactly how much you loved it, to hold his face with your hands to kiss him full on the mouth. Instead, you leaned back and nuzzled your face against the hollow of his cheek affectionately and hoped that would do for now.

“Aw, looks like you like it,” Stretch cooed, falling back into the loving owner role with ease. “You wanna make me happy and look ahead while I get this thing on you?” You nodded and adjusted yourself back on your knees with a small grunt. Your knees still killed you, but it seemed like a small price to pay for being doted on like this. You were practically vibrating as Stretch pulled the collar loosely around your neck. You embraced the smoothness of the inner lining and the cool metal of your tag grazing the hollow of your clavicle. Property of Papyrus. Somehow, it seemed so official, now. You loved it. “Alright,” he cheered as he eased himself back onto his feet with a rough grunt. “Let’s see how this all looks on my favorite Kitten, hm?” You snickered through your nose. He was kinda overdoing the pet names a little, but you refused to deny the arousal pooling between your thighs with every word. You rubbed your legs tightly together, smearing it around to prevent it from soaking into the floor. 

Stretch blushed brightly as he finished circling around you, fumbling in his pants pocket for another sucker. “Fuck, Sweets,” he sighed in disbelief as he stuck the candy between his teeth and worried the stem. “We should have put a gag on you sooner! And that collar, fuck… Who knew having my name on you would be so goddamn hot?” You straightened your spine for him, cocking your head and whining low in your throat, making him blush harder as you projected the perfect image of a perfect, begging pet. You chuckled as you heard the distinct sound of hard candy cracking between his teeth. A faint orange glow caught your eye from under the dense fabric of his cargo pants and you bent forward onto your elbows and knees, awkwardly crawling forward to nuzzle your face against his crotch. You wanted to bend your shoulder to tease his fly open, even though you knew you would never get away with it. 

You groaned as Stretch pulled his hips away from you and knelt down behind you. Admittedly, you initially didn’t consider the fact that your new accessories would keep you from sucking him off like you normally do. However, the self-satisfied chuckle behind you suggested that this was the plan all along. Ugh, you should have known: Stretch was always more perceptive and cunning than people gave him credit for. You grunted loudly and thrashed your head, like that would somehow loosen the buckles.

“Hey, hey… Don’t worry about it, alright?” You stiffened and immediately relaxed with a groan as you felt his fingers scratch up and down your back, trailing your spine in long, pleasure-filled strokes. “Tonight’s about making you feel good, Kitten. Just focus on yourself, okay?” You moaned softly as your mind lulled into a place of security. “I’m gonna take good care of you,” he promised as you heard something rustle and unzip behind you. Your eyes were open wide and you giggled with glee as you lowered your chest to the floor and wiggled your hips enticingly. Stretch chuckled as he rolled his tongue around his mostly-finished candy. “I take it you know what’s coming next? Such a smart and obedient girl.”

You giggled and sighed blissfully as you felt the rounded tip of his cock press against your soaking entrance. You wanted to press your hips back against him and engulf his shaft, but you waited patiently. His hands roamed your ass and pinched your flesh lightly in his hands and after a few seconds, you began to whimper pitifully as drool leaked around your gag and started to soak into the carpet. Come on, why is he choosing now to hold out on you? What happened to wanting to make you feel good, huh?

Stretch purred softly and made you grunt into your gag as his cock slid inside you, his head stretching you out as he moved within you. Not fast, but with long, powerful strokes that made your toes curl as you mewled out softly and curled your fingers down into the carpet. Stretch noticed how you rocked your hips in time with his thrusts, dragging yourself up and down insistently.

“More?”

“Mmm-hmm…”

Your back arched with a garbled scream as Stretch suddenly dipped his hips and pounded upwards, making your body rock forward from the power of his thrusts. Your fingers tensed and pawed at the floor as you constantly lost your grip and drool dripped steadily down your chin as you threw your head back in loud moans. The tag on your collar bounced against your skin every time you rocked forward and Stretch’s fingers tightened against your hips. Between your garbled, bliss-filled moans and the way your walls clenched around him with the unusual angle, he was in heaven.

The now-bare stem of his sucker fell out of his mouth a long time ago. His eyes flared a fierce fiery gold as he stared down at you. His gaze trailed down from the beautiful leather ring around your neck, down the red shallow scratches along your spine to rest at your backside, to the sight of his cock just plunging into your tight, squeezing cunt. He never thought you would ever in a million years allow him to dominate you like this. He had imagined it a million times, how you would feel all moaning and writhing under his touch. His imagine never came close to the real thing. You were just so soft and hot and velvety and ah! So goddamn perfect. And you were his. His willing and devoted little goddess.

“Ha! Ah, f-fuck,” he gasped as his fantasizing drastically ramped up his heat and pleasure to unexpected levels. You seemed to feel it too, your eyes rolling in the back of your head as you dug your elbows into the floor to push his cock even deeper into your hips. Your muffled groans and huffs were shallow as he picked up the pace, thrusting feverishly like a man possessed. So close… So close..! Stretch’s eyes suddenly blacked out as he bowed his spine and bottomed you out, holding you still as his seed spilled inside of you. You groaned and gasped quietly with each trembling thrust that filled you more and more until you couldn’t take anymore. 

You collapsed on the floor as Stretch pulled out and you felt the heat of his magic ebb away into nothingness. You heard a heavy  _ fwump _ hit the ground as Stretch discarded his pants to the side and sat back before pulling you up to sit in his lap. He wiped off some of your drool with his thumb and kissed your cheek, the impression of his teeth dulled drastically by the leather strap. “Do you want me to take it off?” You nodded slowly, your head jerking around like your neck was suddenly replaced with a flimsy spring.

You gasped for air and moved your jaw experimentally as Stretch removed the damp silicone ball from your mouth. Your jaw felt stiff and sore, though you didn’t know why you weren’t expecting that in the first place. It wasn’t horrible, but it would take some getting used to. Luckily, you guessed that Stretch would put you through a lot of practice in the near future. 

Stretch purred softly and held you close, his teeth nipping at your neck while his arms folded over under your armpits and kneaded your breasts softly in his hands. Your still-bound arms rubbed against the soft orange fabric of his hoodie sleeves. You waited a few seconds before saying something. “So… Are you going to undo my arms too or nah?”


	6. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Fellby/Reader
> 
> Tags/Warning: Spanking, Dirty Talk, Brief Daddy Kink, Brief mention of Creampie, Discomfort During Sex, Standing Sex, Gentle Dom Fellby

“So, would you care to explain what happened today?”

You groaned inwardly and finished wiping down the last of the tables, plopping your rag back into the wash bucket. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you claimed as you turned your back to the violet elemental currently reclining against the bar. Grillby snorted in amusement and pushed himself off of the bar before approaching you from behind, his shoes making a steady clicking noise on the hardwood floor as he walked.

“Sure, you do. I’m talking about that vine monster from New Home.”

You shifted and looked away as Grillby entered your field of vision. “What about him? I took care of it.” Grillby chuckled briefly as he thought back to the dented serving platter currently sitting in the sink. It was a good thing he had several others in rotation.

* * *

 

“True,” he admitted, “But, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you react so… violently before. Usually, you just get me to handle it.”  Warmth permeated your muscles as Grillby embraced you from behind, his left arm wrapped around your shoulders while his other hand caressed your upper arm. “Not that I mind either way. You know how I enjoy seeing you all fired up.”

You shivered as his white-hot tongue darted across your neck and his lips pressed against your skin in a soft kiss. “It… He just surprised me. That’s all.”

“Is that so?” Your knees buckled with a sharp grunt as Grillby smacked the flat of his hand against your ass. He chuckled, watching your eyes dilate as he smoothed his thumb over the area. “Because that didn't just sound like surprise to me,” Grillby taunted as his thick fingers cupped the swell of your ass.

You moaned as his fingers squeezed around your flesh and bunched up your skirt. “Grillby… Ahn, that feels weird.” Grillby looked at you in a sudden spark of interest as you gripped the edges of the table and wiggles your hips enticingly.

“Weird?”

You nodded and brushed a stray lock of hair behind your ear, your breathing noticeably shallow. “I've never had anyone, you know, touch me there. Like that. It's weird.”

“Never? That's a surprise,” Grillby mentioned idly before pulling his hand back to strike your ass with his palm, making you gasp and lurch forward, knocking over your wash basin to cling to the table. “Why, it sounds to me like you actually enjoy this kind of treatment! How about that?”

You elbowed Grillby in the side and blushed as he bowed over you, catching your wrist in his hand and forcing you to bend over the table. “It’s not like that!” A pair of hot fingers pressed between your thighs and sizzled against your already damp underwear and you blushed heavily as Grillby hummed in his throat, wordlessly asking you to repeat yourself. “F-fuck you,” you stammered as he pressed your stomach uncomfortably against the table ledge.

He chuckled deeply. “Maybe I will if you keep talking like that, Sweetness.” He purred in your ear as his tongue flicked against your earlobe, making you shiver and squeak. Your arousal began to tingle and soak between your legs. Grillby hummed as he continued to squeeze and grope your plentiful ass and took in your low moans. “You know…” You cracked an eye open as Grillby began to muse above you. “ I’m actually surprised that you managed to keep this from me for so long.” You yelped as Grillby yanked the hem of your skirt up over your waist and slapped your almost bare flesh.

You shrieked. “What the hell, Grillby?!” Grillby shoved your chest flat against the table, your breasts pressing against the wood as he twisted your arm behind your back. It was not with enough force to be painful, but enough to keep you still as your other arm braced against the edge. Another heavy slap against your skin pushed your stomach further into the table. You grunted and tried to push your hips back to alleviate the pressure, but apparently, Grillby misunderstood your intent.

“Tell me you don’t like it,” Grillby said nonchalantly as he nudged your legs apart with his foot, making you squeak as you felt something warm and wet begin to ooze down the side of your thighs. You doubted Grillby was unable to notice as he caressed his fingers over your skin. “You know the deal, Love. You tell me to stop, and I stop. We’ll never speak of it again.”

You grumbled into the crook of arm to hide the heavy blush rampaging across your face. “Nng… Damn it,” you mumbled. He meant full well what he said; if you told him no, he would drop the issue without another word. However, he also always took what you said at face value and if you did say no, it would be nigh impossible to try and bring it up, again. And, while this was still really strange to you, you loved how your skin tingled and a warm rush electrified your veins.

You sputtered a moan as Grillby’s hand struck your ass once more, leaving a bright red impression glowing on your skin. “I’m waiting. Do you want me to stop or no?” You gulped down a breath of air and wiggled your hips, like that would shake off the stinging sensation in your muscles.

“Nnng… No, I don’t want you to stop,” you groaned as Grillby stroked your soft flesh with his thumb.

He hummed in a cocky way that made your teeth grit. “Alright… In that case, do you want another?”

“Seriously, Grillby?!”

Grillby chuckled and pet your butt gently, and made you suddenly howl with laughter and double over the table when his fingers danced and tickled the lowermost section of your swell. “You heard me, Doll. Just because you don’t want me to stop doesn’t mean I automatically know how much recovery time you need, you know? Don’t want to overwhelm you.” Grillby’s shoes scuffled on the floor as he adjusted his position. You could feel his thigh brush your skin. “Especially since you say this is your first time. As soon as you give the go ahead, I’ll continue.”

Sometimes you have to question why you love this bastard. Your ears burned as you rolled your eyes. You snorted softly as that one line from Oliver Twist sprung up in your head. Of course, you doubted he would pick up on the reference. “Please, Sir,” you begged pitifully, your voice dripping with sarcasm, “may I have some more?” A pleasured growl and a sudden flare in his body heat was your only warning before you yipped in surprise at the quick smack across your ass. The initial pain was more fleeting this time around, melting into a pleasurable tingle almost instantly while his large hand caressed the print he left behind. “So, how d’you want to do this? Counting? Dirty talk? Just how far do you want to go with this?” You whined steadily. God, that all sounds good…

“I… I don’t know,” you whimpered honestly. “I, uh, well… You pick!”

“Excuse me?”

You turned your head and snorted at the stunned expression on his face. “Oh, come on,” you explained with a flourish of your free hand, “We both know that you inevitably decide to do your own thing anyway! I just figured, you know… That…” Your voice quieted to an anxious hush as Grillby recovered into a harsh, speculatory frown. “That you might… like… it?”

“So, you’re leaving this up to me, then?” You grinned sheepishly and cleared your throat, suddenly fascinated with the state of your fingernails. Apparently, you didn’t need to as you heard him suddenly begin to rumble with laughter. “Yeah, okay. Whatever you say, Sugar; I’ll make it real spicy for ya.” You held back a smirk. Sans really spent too much time at the bar; he was starting to rub off. You whined as Grillby pulled down your underwear and gave your ass another hard smack. He whistled. “Damn, would you just look at that,” he cooed as you heard the tab on his zipper pull down. “Just look how wet you are. How have you not been spanked, before? You obviously love it!”

The question was obviously rhetorical as Grillby gave you no time before grinding his hips into you. You moaned at the rigid warmth of his cock sliding up and down between your cheeks and felt him hook his hands where your thighs met your pelvis, releasing your arm. Grillby leaned back and adjusted himself smoothly, lining up with your sopping entrance. You already knew what he was going to do. Honestly, you were slightly disappointed that he gave up so easily. Sure, you said you would leave the decision of what to do next up to him, but you were really starting to enjoy being spanked. 

Your eyes rolled back in your skull and your nails dug into the wooden table as he entered you from behind, going uncharacteristically slowly as he eased in. Grillby grunted as he moved and you both heard and felt the soft sizzle of damp arousal on his fiery appendage. It took him a moment before he started to moan steadily and his shallow thrusts slowly became surer and reached deeper into you. “Alright,” he grunted as he adjusted his grip on your hips, one hand reaching up between your shoulder blades to grip the back of your head. “Let’s up the ante, shall we?”

You shrieked as Grillby simultaneously tugged your head back, lancing you with his dick as he slapped your other cheek hard. You saw stars for a split second because hell, that felt amazing. “Ah! Yes!” The words tumbled out of your mouth before you had any recollection of them. “More, please!”

“Count them.”

You grunted as you reigned in your concentration, the stinging bite on your flesh and the uncomfortable stretch between your legs slowly coming to the foreground of your pleasure. “Nng, one!”

_Smack!_

“Two!”

_Smack! Smack!_

“Three, four!” Your back arched as Grillby continued to yank your head back, and your arms reached out to grip the edge of the table while Grillby plowed into you dipping and rolling his hips to brush against that sweet spot that always had you moaning and writhing under him. Grillby absently wished he had another pair of hands to grip the sweet lumps of flesh heaving and bouncing on your chest. He wanted to flip you over again so you were lying down on that table as he fucked you relentlessly. He wanted to take you in his mouth, let his lips scald your sensitive skin as he tasted you. Grillby grunted as his dick throbbed and engorged in his fantasies. There were so many things he wanted to do to you. He always wanted to do things to you, to make you scream his name over and over. If he had it his way, he would leave the bar to fend for itself as he just screwed you over and overnight and day. But, this was exceptionally thrilling. One more kink to knock off the list, one more practice to indulge in during his free time.

“Fifteen! Oh, fuck, Grillby!” Drool dripped down off of your chin to splatter on the table. You didn’t care. You gripped the table’s edge tight in your fingers and pushed your hips back so you felt his heat rut deeper into your core. Grillby broke out of his reverie and slapped your ass again, grunting as your flesh jiggled, diving waves of pleasure to wash over his cock.

“Gh! Enough,” he growled as he placed his free hand on the base of your spine, pressing gently to increase your torque on his shaft. “God fucking shit,” he breathed as he reeled slightly from the pressure around his cock.  It was rare for Grillby to swear, insisting on leaving such vulgarity to the ‘lesser scum’ that came in every day to drink his booze. It turned you the hell on. “Damn, you feel too good today!”

“Fuck! Yes! Come on, Daddy!!!” You threw your head back and hyperextended your spine as you came first. Grillby came a split second later with a choked cry. He suddenly released his grip on your hair to wrap his arms around your torso and hold you tight as he burrowed into you to release his load deep within you to ooze back out as he retracted his shaft from your entrance, his shaft only just starting to soften. You both stayed like that for a long time, your chests heaving as he held you tight against him.

After a moment, Grillby started laughing, a shallow, breathless chuckle under his breath. “So… Daddy, huh?”

You elbowed him as the fiery blush spreading across your cheeks only intensified. “You… Shut it.”

“Heh, so does that mean I should call you Baby Girl from now on? Or how about Princess? That has a nice ring to it,” he cooed as he licked the sweat off of the back of your neck and made your heart thump painfully. He was never gonna let you live tonight down, was he? “Hehe, I had no idea you were so kinky, Princess! So, what else are you into, hm?” Nope. He is obviously having too much fun tormenting you. Shit.


	7. Possessiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackberry owns you and he won't let you forget it.
> 
> Pairing: Blackberry(FS!Sans)/Reader
> 
> Tags: Pet Play, rough sex, name calling, titles, cum marking, master/pet relationship, implied poly relationship, overstimulation

Black raised his head as you walked in, your face flushed and burning with a slightly goofy smile on your face. He chuckled in amusement from the couch as he returned his gaze to the book in his lap. “Did something good happen today, Pet? It’s not like you to be quite so giggly.”

You shook your head as you tried to wipe the expression from your face. You weren’t expecting him to be in the living room where he would see. You felt the weight of your collar shift under your scarf, and you touched the light fabric absently. “It’s nothing, M’lord. I just heard something funny, is all.”

He flipped the page of his book in mild interest. “Is that so? Why don’t you come here and tell it to me?” He extended his arm to the side and made room for you to sit next to him. Your eyebrows lifted; he must be in a very good mood today if he’s welcoming your physical contact so openly.

“Umm…” You shifted uneasily as you tried to find some means to dodge the topic. “Well, are you hungry, M’lord? I can make something to eat?”

He cast you a sidelong glance. “No need, Pet; I am not hungry at the moment. Nor am I a fool; sit down before I make you, and tell me what you’re hiding from me.” Your knees quaked at the order, and you obeyed, sitting rigidly at his side as he wrapped an arm around your shoulder. “… Something smells,” he mentioned after a short pause and closely sniffed the nape of your neck. “You smell wrong… Pet, why do you suddenly smell wrong?”

You shifted uneasily as his arm tightened around your shoulders. You should have known that he’d figure it out so easily. You just wished you had more time to plan out your little confession. “Forgive me, M’lord, I may have strayed from your rules today.” He gave you a hard look, ushering you to keep going. “It was not on purpose, but a man approached me on the way home, and…”

He bristled, and his eyes dimmed as they bored into the side of your skull. “Did this man hurt you?” Your heart warmed suddenly at the fact that his first question was about your safety.

“No.”

“Did he touch you?” You nodded hesitantly, refraining from an explanation until you were asked. You didn't want to lie; technically, he did touch you. Black seethed at your side at the thought of someone besides him and his brother laying a finger on you. It was honestly quite cute, but you didn’t dare say so. “Tell me what happened, Pet.” You shivered at the way the pet name spat from his lips in warning.

“I shook his hand,” you answered, trying not to make the situation sound worse than it was. “I wanted to be polite.” You kept your eyes down and glued to your lap, but you failed to contain the smile twitching at the corner of your mouth. “At first it was him just asking for directions to a hotel.”

“At first?”

You blushed and grinned sheepishly at the memory. “Then he asked for my phone number. He said I was pretty and that he would like to take me on a date.”

“…Is that so?” Black stayed silent for a bit before suddenly grabbing your collar and wrenching your head around to meet his face, his face dark with anger. “He told you you’re  _pretty_?” He yanked your collar upwards and pressed his fingers against your jaw. You could feel the prick of claws scraping your skin, warning you not to move. “Tell me, Pet; do you really have such low standards? Is that all it takes to get into those pants of yours? An inconsequential compliment and some pretty words?”

You tried to shake your head, but his fingers dug painfully into your jaw and kept it in place. “I said no, and he backed off. I promise, nothing happened, M’lord.” Of course nothing happened. You would never leave either of the brothers or betray them for anything. Your Lord knew that. Didn't keep the act from getting to your head a bit.

“Is that so?” He turned your face and caught the red glow gracing your cheeks. Your hands fidgeted in your lap, waiting as you resisted the urge to lock eyes with your master. “You are obviously still thinking about it, though. Look at you. I bet you’re fantasizing right now!” You were indeed fantasizing, but not of some random compliment. You were thinking of what sort of appropriate punishment your Lord had in store for you. You could feel him inspecting your face with the utmost attention, making your blush worse. You felt your pulse thrum and pound against the solid leather around your neck as he seemed to deliberate his options. You wanted to say something else, but your throat stuck. Blood-filled veins tingled under your skin with adrenaline, and your eyes dilated as he turned your head this way and that.

You were starting to feel exhilarated, almost terrified by his gaze. And you weren’t sure if that was deliberate or not. The long, careful silence did not help your nerves. He was thinking, and you knew full well that he could be creative in your punishments if the mood struck. You remembered last month when you didn’t wash the clothes correctly. Your little Lord was so upset with you; you couldn’t sit down or fuck for almost a week after that last punishment! “Pay attention,” your Lord growled, shoving you onto your back and pushing your chin upward so it strained your neck. You knew his strength; if he really wanted, he could pop off your head like a plastic doll. The fact that he would never was a far away comfort as he held you down. You tried to swallow your bubbling fear and arousal, feeling your neck strain slightly as you tried to calm down.

“I’m sorry,” you rasped as he let go and tore off your scarf, so your collar was unobstructed on your skin. “I’m sorry, M’lord. I, heh, forgot my place.”

Black scowled at you and ripped his claws through your shirt, leaving your torso utterly naked. “It seems so,” he mused as he discarded your torn clothes off the side of the couch. You were not worried about them; history dictated he would have Rus buy some new clothes later. He hummed as he traced a claw down between your breasts, his eyes lighting up as he saw your skin pucker with arousal. You also felt yourself pool between your legs as well from the sudden shift in intent. His aura, once radiating anger and indignation, cooled, tempered into interest and lust. “Hm, glad to know that at least your body still remembers who it belongs to.”

“M’lord?”

You raised your head in confusion as he lifted himself off of your body and fumbled with his belt, pushing his shorts down to reveal his throbbing erection. “That means my task is simply to remind the rest of you.” He looked up and noticed you staring. He snorted and started stroking his cock, leering at you with a look of utmost amusement. “Just like Pavlov’s Dog, heh. Maybe this will be easier than I assumed. Okay, _Bitch_ ; strip and lie down. Your Lord is gonna fuck you into the floor until I say. Is that understood?”

You had to hide a girlish giggle at the thought; luckily for Black, you responded well to dirty talk. “Yes, sir.” You tugged your pants down and discarded them over the armrest and hesitantly reclined on the floor. Even with the carpet, it still felt uncomfortably stiff. No matter what Black did, you’d still feel battered and sore in the morning. Of course, that was probably the point. You yelped as Black unceremoniously lifted your legs by the calves and hooked his arms behind your knees, keeping them spread and pulled back to present your glistening core to him.

Your Lord gave a low hum of pleasure. “Pavlov’s Dog, indeed. I don’t have to do shit to get you wet.” You gasped quietly as he tipped forward into you, and you felt his head press into you, stretching you slowly as you opened up for him. He grunted as his head forced its way inside you with a distinct popping feeling, and you felt a pair of hands grip your forearms, forcing them down at your sides. You could see his eyes glow with a deep purple as he stared you down, watching you writhe beneath him as he gave you little time to adjust and nothing to brace yourself against the impact of his thrusts. He swore in an exerted rasp as he plowed into you. “Such a good Pet… So tight and perfect around her Lord’s cock!”

“Blaa…” You stopped yourself from moaning out his name, almost forgetting his title, his willful claim to both you and Pup.

He growled loudly once he noticed your slip-up. “Try again, Pet; I, ha, never gave you permission to… address me so… Nnh, informally.”

“M’lord..! S-slow down, please!”

He didn’t deign to answer you, but you melted as you felt his pace slow. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you felt his cock rub and sheath against you. Your thighs pressed smoothly against your chest with each thrust, and you wanted nothing more than to hold him close, your arms straining slightly in his grip. “Is that better, Pet?”

You moaned and tried to tighten the muscles in your legs to meet his pelvis. “Yes, M’lord…”

“Do you think you deserve such hospitality after today?”

He did not give much time to answer before he came back to a breakneck speed, ramming into you and driving loud moans and gasps from your throat. Your body clenched as it was sent reeling from the sudden change. You could barely formulate a swear on your tongue past your moans. “Who do you belong to, Bitch,” he drilled, ignoring the way your eyes fluttered and your mouth gaped, trying to form the correct response.

“M-M’lord! T-to M’lord…!”

“Who’s the one you need!?” You groaned as he resumed his vicious attack, the base of his cock slamming into your hips. Your insides pinched and crackled as he continued to stretch you out and ram into your back walls. You yelled out as he dipped his hips and rammed himself against you. “Answer your Lord! Who do you need? Who’s the one who gets to fuck your delicious cunt?! Who gets to make you cum?!”

“M’lord Black!!!”

You choked on a gasp as your orgasm ripped through you and splattered all over his dick. You didn’t know why you thought that would be the end of it, but you winced in surprise as Black’s claws dug into your arms and continued to hold you down, relishing your overstimulated cries as he thrust into you. “Fuck, you feel amazing, Pet! Such a good girl… Taking it all for your Lord!” You gasped under him and strained against his grip. His hips rolled into you and made you want to scream and writhe as he kept you pinned.

“Muh… M-my… Oh, fuck, M’lord, please!!!” His hand slammed against your mouth and gripped your cheeks almost painfully as he pulled out and came on your chest with a snarl. You flinched as globs of cum splattered all over your stomach and your heaving chest, a small amount reaching as far as to slide down your shoulders and neck.

“Ah… There’s a good girl…” Black pet your hair lovingly as he surveyed your conquered form, wheezing and covered in thick globs of dark, purplish cum as he released your limbs. “Such a good pet,” he cooed, smearing some cum on your cheek before rising to his feet and adjusting his clothes. By the time he returned to the couch, there was almost no evidence of your recent activity, save for the royal blue lingering on his cheekbones and the milky substance that clung to his fingers. Black noticed you watching attentively and presented his fingers to you like a trophy, making you blush as your release coated his leather gloves. “See this? This is mine. Now, clean yourself up, Pet, and be sure to remember that in the future. Come back when you're done so we can get you that something to eat.”

 


	8. Double Penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He was thinking, and you knew full well that he could be creative in your punishments if the mood struck. You remembered last month when you didn’t wash his clothes correctly. Your little Lord was so upset with you; you couldn’t sit down or fuck for almost a week after that last punishment!" - Day 6; Possessiveness
> 
> Pairing: Rus (FS!Papyrus)/Reader  
> Tags/Warning: Gags, overstimulation, double penetration, double penetration in one hole, handcuffs, vibrations, accidental clitoral stimulation, heavily implied poly relationship, heavily implied fontcest, punishment, punishment games, pet names, mild praise, dildos, multiple orgasms, implied aftercare, continuation of the previous chapter

Your vision blurred as you pulled yourself up by the chain around your wrists, your arms aching as you tried to pry yourself off of the large dildo between your legs, stuck to the surface of the running washing machine. Drool dribbled down your chin as you moaned, the vibrations riding up the shaft and making your walls clench around the bulbous head. How many times have you cum, so far? Three or four? You couldn’t really tell, but judging by the hot slippery cum sliding out of you and onto the running machine, you guessed four. You heard a heard a deep chuckle and you looked up right as Rus descended down the stairs to the basement, his head bowed and gold teeth glinting in the fluorescent lighting overhead. He looked you up and down as he stuck his hands in his pockets. 

Rus whistled appreciatively. “Goddamn… I gotta hand it to M’lord; this is a pretty creative punishment game, even for him.” You rolled your eyes before another wave of pleasure rang through you and had you moaning and screaming into the ball wedged in your teeth. You huffed as some hair fell in your face. Punishment “game?” Huh. Seemed appropriate for the situation, oddly enough. It certainly fit Black’s particular brand of humor, that's for sure.

You knew your little Lord was particularly pissed when he found out you accidentally ruined his Guard uniform. Somehow, it didn’t occur to you that the leather bits had to be dry cleaned instead of throwing them all in the wash. You knew as soon as you pulled it all out of the dryer that there would be consequences. However, what you were not expecting was him deciding to punish you with orgasms instead of making you pay it off somewhere. But, here you were, loosely bound and riding a makeshift vibrating dildo for the duration of a frustratingly long wash cycle.

You whined and looked at Rus pitifully. Rus looked at you empathetically; he knew that look, even past the shroud of bliss behind your eyes.  If you could, you would be begging him to get you off this thing. “Hold on, Sweetness, just a couple seconds, okay?” You were not sure whether to be relieved that it was almost done or upset that he and Black were having you wait even longer, but the result was the same. Exhausted, you begrudgingly let the muscles in your arms give out for that last stretch of time and you screamed behind your gag as the girthy silicone filled you back up to the brim with a thick squelch.

You clenched your legs against the edge of the machine and ground your hips into it, mindlessly chasing another orgasm when you heard Rus clear his throat and swallow thickly, making you raise your head up slightly to see a dark amber flush across his bones. “Christ, Kitten, you look fucking amazing, you know that?” He whistled as he walked towards you. You whined as he spread your thighs and exposed your overworked pussy, your thighs glistening with cum and arousal as you sank onto the vibrating, opaque dildo with each ragged breath. You started to squirm the longer he exposed them to the cool air. 

“Hnng…” You shivered as the machine below you finally turned off, your final release splattering around the silicone shaft between your legs. You sighed and slumped forward, your upper body hanging by your wrists as you felt a familiar ache forming in your abdomen.  Rus' hand cupped your breast gently and he ran his thumb across your sweat-slicked skin, letting you relax into his touch... Only for you suddenly spasm and squeal into your gag a moment later as the groin of his jeans accidentally brushed against your clit.

“Ghhhnnnn!!!”

Rus withdrew immediately with an apologetic expression. “Fuck, sorry! Was that too much?” Yes, but you also knew he was trying to be careful with you. So, you gave a small shrug, letting him know you were more or less okay. 

The chains around your wrists clinked as you tried to tugged your arms down and free yourself. You muffled a needy groan and jingled the chains more to get his attention. Rus chuckled as he reached up to unclasp the carabiner dangling from the overhead cabinet and let you crumble against the front of his soft orange turtleneck. You could almost fall asleep there if it weren’t for the thick false cock buried deep inside you. Rus chuckled and pulled the gag from your lips, kissing your forehead as you stretched your jaw. “Like I said, Sweetness: you’re too damn cute for your own good.” 

“Ha, nah, you’re just too sweet.” You laughed as you wiped your chin with the back of your hand. “Now, c’mon, you wanna help me off this thing?” You tried to lower your hands to try and lift yourself off of the washer but frowned when Rus looped his finger around the short chain, stopping the motion. “What’s up, hon?” Your face flushed heavily at the intense look in his eye as he put his hands on your hips. 

“Actually,” he mumbled as he lifted the chain back up, raising your wrists to let them drape around the back of his neck, instead. “So, uh… I’ve had to listen to your moaning upstairs non-stop for most of an hour,” he explained slowly, “so, I’m, uh, pretty wound up.” You looked down and swooned at the sight of his massive cock as it curved and strained against his jeans. 

“I… see…” Holy hell, you thought you were done, but you could feel the heat of his pseudo-flesh as it rubbed slightly against your inner thigh and it was starting to drive you nuts. 

“Probably should have taken care of it myself, but… I figured this is a rare opportunity to try something new with ya, so… How about it, Kit? You up for one more round with me?” You melted at the sultry smooth tone of his voice and the hand gently caressing the flesh of your inner thigh. Your last orgasm had long subsided, although the dildo impaled within your folds still kept you plenty sensitive. But, the way your core tingled with renewed arousal kept you from saying no. 

“I guess I wouldn’t mind,” you purred, hooking a leg behind Rus’s spine and making him squawk in surprise as you pulled him closer to you. 

Rus recovered quickly and laughed before backing up and releasing his already-weeping erection from behind his zipper. He glanced down between your thighs as he gripped the base of his cock and zeroed in on you. “You ready,” he asked. You nodded immediately and let your hands settle on his shoulder as Rus wrapped his arm around you to squeeze your ass and you groaned appreciatively. The moan grew louder as eased his head slowly into your already occupied entrance.

“Fuck…” You cursed heavily under your breath as you felt your walls tighten and struggle to accommodate the additional girth. Rus paused and huffed a little, the lights fuzzing in his eyes as he lifted his head to meet yours.

“You okay?”

You nodded. 

“You remember the signal to have me stop if it gets too much, yeah?” You nodded again. You appreciated the reminder. It came with every scene no matter how simple or complex. Even when he put you down here, Black made sure to remind you of your backup signal since you couldn’t use words and he came by often to remind you that he was still in earshot if you needed him. You felt your heart and desire warm even further, knowing how much they both cared about you and your safety.

Rus nodded back and smiled as calmly as he could manage, but you could see the barely constrained excitement and delight in his eyes. Between you and his brother, you supposed it wasn’t too often that Rus could act as the dominant figure in the bedroom, one-on-one or otherwise. You muffled a small giggle as you watched him seize the opportunity almost desperately. “What are you laughing at?” Rus smirked darkly and gripped your hips, making you groan and slump back against the wall as he slowly burrowed another inch into you. Rus' face shifted into concern as he noted the way you were sweating and breathing hard through your nose. “Are you still doing okay?”

“Mmm-hmm…” You bit your lip and let the discomfort meld into pleasure.

He nodded hesitantly as he seated himself before pausing. “Okay. I’m gonna start moving, now, but don’t be afraid to use the signal if you need me to stop.”

“I love you two so much,” you mumbled as you hooked you legs behind his waist. 

“We love you, too,” Rus hummed as he bowed over you, supporting himself against the wall, Your eyes fluttered as he gripped your hip between his hard fingers and eased himself in and out, the force of his pelvis rocking you back and forth. You whimpered and threw your arms behind his neck and pulled him in with your legs to encourage his movements, pulling him deeper and with long, sweeping strokes.

“H-harder,” you requested as Rus dipped his head to suck on your shoulder, bruising your skin under your bra line. You gasped and dug your nails into his shoulder blades as his phalanges buried themselves in your outer thighs, driving himself in more forcefully as you rolled your hips into the motion. You shuddered and threw your head back, letting the overhead lights blur in your vision as Rus growled against your skin. You felt both phalluses moving, and you could feel the tension in the silicone suction cup base of the dildo. You’ve never felt so full, and your mind fuzzed over with the knowledge that you were absolutely stuffed to the brim. 

“Shit!” Rus' shaft caught on your clit on his way back in, and you both groaned as your eyes rolled back in your head.

“Again,” you begged as you angled your hips forward to replicate the sensation, “Faster, Rus!” Rus' mouth latched fully onto your neck to smother his moans as his grip shifted to your ass and he plowed into you. You had no such thing to occupy your mouth as you shrieked and cried with pleasure as his shaft rubbed and slid up and down your clit, over and over, faster and faster.You felt Rus’s cock twitch between your walls and the thick dildo inside of you, and you felt liquid fire and heat build up in your gut. You cried out blissfully and announced your coming orgasm, this one far stronger than the last.

“K-kit! I can’t—“

You cried out as you came first, your walls tightening almost painfully as your legs tensed and cramped around his spine. Rus came mere moments later, spilling his whole body weight onto you and letting his seed splatter on his pelvis, on your thighs, on the metal top of the washing machine, everywhere. You rubbed your cheek against Rus’s skull and held tight as you felt the aftershocks of his dick twitch and spasm within your equally shuddering walls. 

You groaned and sighed as Rus straightened his back, lifting you off the washing machine and you laughed deliriously as you heard the phalluses inside you leave your body with a wet pop and squelch. You pressed a long kiss to Rus’s cheekbone and peppered his mouth in kisses as he set you down on the ground. Rus chuckled and returned them, holding you in a firm hug as he traded you kisses before deepening them into a deep make-out session.

“Amazing,” Rus moaned between kisses, “That… Hah… Was amazing, Kitten!”

“You’re telling me,” you sighed in return. Rus presses one final kiss to your lips before withdrawing, a fond grin on his face. "Maybe you and your brother should collaborate in his 'games' more often!"

"You think so, huh?" Rus gave you a devilish smirk. "Well, if that's the case, maybe we should team up on you in our next scene?"

"Ooh, you mean I'll get two doms to dote on me?" You shivered at the thought. Usually, it'd be you and Black teaming up on Rus, not the other way around. "Sounds delicious."

Rus chuckled at the heady look in your eyes. “Haha, down girl; give us some time to plan things out! In the meantime, Black’s getting the bath ready for you if you want one.”

You nodded enthusiastically; some TLC sounds pretty damn good right about now. "Man, you two spoil me," you teased.

"Yup! Just don't tell Black. You know how he gets."


End file.
